Inferno em Teus Braços
by Sayume Taisho
Summary: Kagome sabia que não podia escapar de Inuyasha Taisho. Durante um ano, ele havia planejado cuidadosamente uma vingança terrível e agora a faria pagar por ter causado a morte de sua esposa grávida.
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente essa é a minha segunda fanfic. Na verdade não é minha, é do autor Robyn Donald. Achei a história linda e decidi passá-la para o mundo de Inuyasha.

Kagome sabia que não podia escapar de Inuyasha Taisho. Durante um ano, ele havia planejado cuidadosamente uma vingança terrível e agora a faria pagar por ter causado a morte de sua esposa grávida. Ele a humilharia até que a dor fosse sua companheira inseparável; usaria seu corpo jovem até que ela lhe desse os filhos que queria. O fato de se casar com Inuyasha não diminuía sua degradação. Ao contrário: o lindo anel de safiras que ele lhe havia dado no dia do casamento era um símbolo de escravidão. Significava que pertenceria a Inuyasha enquanto ele assim o desejasse. A única coisa que podia fazer era rezar para que o marido se fartasse logo de seu corpo e arranjasse uma amante!

CAPITULO 1

O enorme jato passou pelos Alpes do Sul. Kagome Higurashi virou-se, animada, para a simpática mulher a seu lado:

— Um desses picos é provavelmente o Monte Cook, o mais alto da Nova Zelândia, mas daqui não sei distingui-lo. Toda a minha vida eu os vi no horizonte, mas ficam completamente diferentes vistos daqui de cima!

— Mas são mesmo lindos — comentou a sra. Hamel. — Então, está quase em casa, meu bem. Será que sua mãe e sua irmã estão a sua espera?

— Espero que sim. Naturalmente, Ayame está na escola. Não, não! Ela terminou no fim do ano. Este ano já está fazendo o pré-médico; no ano que vem ela começará o curso de Medicina.

A sra. Hamel sorriu, olhando com admiração o rosto atraente da moça.

— Nos Estados Unidos esse curso é muito difícil.

— Mas Ayame é brilhante — comentou Kagome, sem a menor sombra de inveja. — Brilhante, mesmo! Não terá problemas, e também é sua vocação. Lá em casa sempre soubemos que ela seria médica.

— E você?

Kagome ficou levemente corada, antes de responder:

— Também quero ir para a universidade. Tenho muito interesse por computação.

— Seus pais devem estar orgulhosos de filhas tão inteligentes. Você tem mais irmãos?

Os límpidos olhos azuis de Kagome ficaram sombrios, e ela levou alguns instantes para responder:

— Não. Somos só Ayame, eu... e minha mãe. Meu pai morreu há seis meses.

— Sinto muito. Parece que a ouvi dizer que ficou fora um ano inteiro?

— É verdade. Fui para uma escola de etiqueta na Suíça. Minha mãe estava tão decidida a me fazer aprender boas maneiras, como receber e coisas assim, que tive que ceder. Meu pai morreu enquanto eu estava lá.

— Coitadinha! Tão longe de casa...

— Sim. Naturalmente, eu quis voltar para casa, mas minha mãe achou que era bobagem. E a irmã de papai, que mora em Londres, foi passar duas semanas comigo. Todos foram muito bons, em St. Antoine.

— Passou esses últimos dias em casa de sua tia?

Kagome olhou para as belas planícies de Canterbury, lá em baixo, a maior parte já envolvida pela sombras, e seu coração bateu mais depressa.

— Sim, com tia Kaede. Ela é maravilhosa e me hospedou durante dois meses ótimos. Mas bem que estou contente de voltar para casa! Estava com tanta saudade!

A voz suave não escondia a emoção tanto tempo reprimida. Consciente disso. Kagome virou a cabeça, e agora somente seu perfil era visível, o rosto corado escondido sob a massa de cabelos negros. Cabelos macios como seda, disse Kouga um dia enquanto segurava entre os dedos uma mecha que caíra nos olhos.

Talvez Kouga estivesse lá para recebê-la. Ayame havia escrito que ele estava muito ocupado na universidade, com aulas mas talvez ela tivesse sorte a aquele fosse para ele. Fazia um ano que os dois não se viam:um longo ano sem cartas, embora a querida Ayame sempre mandasse notícias dele.

Mas isso não era suficiente para o coração faminto de Kagome.

Talvez agora, dentro de poucos minutos, ela o veria, e sua vida ficaria novamente completa.

Até mesmo a profunda tristeza pela morte do pai não diminuía a intensa expectativa de voltar a seu país e rever sua família.

A sra. Hamel a observava atentamente, percebendo que algo a preocupava.

— Espero sinceramente que tudo dê certo para você.

As duas se despediram na sala da Alfândega, e logo Kagome estava nos braços da mãe e da irmã. Abraçadas, as três choraram. um pouco, emocionadas, lembrando em silêncio o quarto membro da família, agora morto.

Entretanto, seis meses é tempo suficiente para acalmar as dores mais cruéis, e o coração de kagome deu um salto de alegria ao ver um rapaz alto e moreno se aproximar. Mas era só alguém parecido com kouga. Ele não tinha vindo. Intimamente se consolando, sabendo que o veria muito em breve, demonstrou uma alegria descuidada que na verdade não sentia.

As três foram para casa em dois táxis: um para as malas e outro para elas.

— A culpa de tantas malas é de tia Kaede — defendeu-se ela. quando Ayame comentou a enorme bagagem. — Ela não resiste a vestidos bonitos e foi absurdamente generosa comigo. Eu pedia para ela não exagerar assim, mas ela ria e continuava comprando coisas sem parar!

— Menina de sorte! Só quero ver se vai fazer a mesma coisa para mim, quando eu,for um dia a Londres.

— Mas é claro que sim, Ayame. Ela vai ficar radiante quando puder escolher roupas para uma moça tão elegante como você. com essa altura e esse corpo de modelo. Tia Kaede lamentava o tempo todo o meu um metro e sessenta de altura.

A mãe imediatamente reagiu:

— Não venha outra vez com essas queixas, minha querida! Você saiu a minha família, é isso. Muitos homens até preferem mulheres mais baixas, eles se sentem protetores. — Olhou para as duas filhas, que riam, e acabou rindo também. — Espere um pouco, e logo verá que tenho razão. E você perdeu um pouco de peso, Kagome; está com o corpo muito bem proporcionado para a sua altura. Parecendo um pouco... mais velha, um pouco mais sofisticada.

— Espero que sim — respondeu Kagome, sentindo o olhar implacável da mãe, mas o treino em St. Antoine funcionou, e ela se manteve aparentemente controlada. — Teria sido tempo e muito dinheiro perdidos, se eu não voltasse tão... tão polida como uma mesa de sala de jantar!

— Bem, tem que reconhecer que você era uma garota das mais sem vaidade e sem modos que já existiram — comentou Rose, olhando para a filha, agora uma moça refinada e pronta para assumir o lugar para o qual a mãe a havia preparado. — Eu fico contente em ver que aquele seu ar obstinado e infeliz, também sumiu. Era tão desagradável! Parecia que eu tinha uma enjeitada dentro de casa!

Kagome afastou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía no rosto.

- Em compensação, você tinha uma verdadeira fada, que era Ayame.

— Pare com isso, Kagome! — reclamou a irmã.

— Precisa se livrar dessa idéia, querida. Não há razão para ter sempre ciúme de Ayame e...

— Mas não tenho ciúme de Ayame! Nunca tive, verdade! E como poderia? Ela é um encanto. É mesmo. Ayame, não faça essa cara! Sei perfeitamente que sou muito teimosa e tenho um gênio difícil, e sou rancorosa. Como poderia culpar você por ser mais dócil do que eu? Afinal de contas, ela tem o seu gênio. Nunca indiferente a um elogio, ainda mais um elogio sincero.

Rose Higurashi riu.

— Você! Com todos esses vestidos novos, deve ter um bem bonito para a festa de seu aniversário.

— Festa?

— Querida, festa de seus dezenove anos. Ou será que já esqueceu?

— Claro que não. Mas, será que podemos ...? Parou de falar, lembrando-se de que o motorista do táxi escutava a conversa.

Quando chegaram à espaçosa casa, no elegante bairro de Cashmere Hills, Kagome perguntou, preocupada:

— Temos dinheiro para dar uma festa? Pensei que... que com a morte de papai, as coisas tinham ficado mais difíceis.

Rose serviu-se de uma xícara de chá, fazendo uma careta como sempre faria quando tinha que conversar sobre dinheiro. Mas respondeu despreocupada:

— Queridinha, não se preocupe, tudo está sob controle; eu garanto.

— Tem certeza?

— Mas claro! Não há nada que a impeça de ter uma linda festa. Todos os nossos amigos sabem que você voltou e já a convidaram para mais programas do que vai poder ir.

— Sem falar em Kouga — disse Ayame, a voz controlada, olhando para a bela casa do outro lado da rua, onde o rapaz morava.

Kagome teve a impressão de que a mãe estava preocupada, mas Rose imediatamente afastou aquela sensação desagradável e sorriu, pois não queria ter rugas no rosto ainda moço e conservado.

— Não fique pondo idéias bobas na cabeça de Kagome. Aquilo foi um romance de criança, Kouga é um ótimo rapaz, mas Kagome logo descobrirá que tem muito pouco em comum com ele.

Entretanto, quando os dois se encontraram naquela mesma noite, Kagome sentiu que tudo voltava a ser como antes de sua partida. Atirou-se nos braços dele, e trocaram um beijo longo e apaixonado, pelo qual ambos esperaram um longo ano.

— Meu amor. Ah, Kagome, como senti sua falta!

— Estou tão contente por voltar! Foi um ano que parecia não acabar nunca!

— É verdade.

Era só o que precisava ser dito.

Os dois tinham crescido juntos, Kouga era três anos mais velho do que ela. Sempre houve uma grande afinidade entre eles, mas só aos dezesseis anos Kagome descobriu que a amizade e o companheirismo tinham se transformado em amor. Nessa ocasião, Kouga a beijou pela primeira vez. Timidamente, a princípio, mas a resposta imediata dela o assustou. Agindo como um adulto responsável, ele lhe disse que não deviam permitir que as liberdades entre eles aumentassem muito, pois ainda teriam que esperar um bom tempo antes de poderem casar.

Ambos levavam uma vida muito ocupada, ele na universidade, ela ainda no colegial, e assim o namoro seguia vagarosamente seu curso. Até que Rose começou a insistir em mandá-la para a Suíça, o que atirou novamente um nos braços do outro. Foi só o bom senso de Kouga que evitou que acontecesse exatamente o que Rose mais temia.

Assim, foram obrigados a testar seu amor durante um ano. E agora, até mesmo Rose tinha que reconhecer que haviam nascido um para o outro.

Embora a mãe não fizesse mais uma oposição aberta ao namoro, algo em sua atitude deixava Kagome intrigada. Sempre que tentava perguntar por que era contra seu amor por Kouga, Rose desconversava. Finalmente, Kagome chegou à conclusão de que ela simplesmente não aprovava casamentos de duas pessoas muito jovens.

Como não tinha intenção de casar logo, pois Kouga ainda precisava fazer pelo menos um ano de especialização na faculdade, resolveu desistir de pressionar a mãe e recuperar o tempo perdido longe de Kouga.

No dia de sua festa de aniversário, ela desceu radiante a escada, o rosto brilhando de felicidade.

— Minha filha, está linda! Como gostaria que seu pai estivesse aqui! Ele ficaria muito orgulhoso.

As duas se abraçaram, ambas felizes e ao mesmo tempo um pouco tristes, ao se lembrarem de Holt Higurashi.

-Quem sabe ele está me vendo agora — disse a moça, dando uma risada nervosa.

Rose pareceu contrariada.

- Tinha esperança de que, depois de um ano em St. Antoine, você tivesse se livrado dessas risadas espalhafatosas.

— Quase sempre consigo controlá-las. Eles insistiram muito comigo. Lembra-se de como eu costumava rir assim, nos momentos mais inoportunos?

— Sei, e muito bem! — respondeu Rose, passando os dedos cheios de anéis pelos cabelos bem penteados. — Bem até demais. Lembro-me da irritação de seu pai chegar ao desespero por causa dessa risada. Apesar de saber que você agia assim por nervosismo, às vezes ele se controlava com dificuldade.

Kagome deu umas voltas pelo espaçoso hall, o belo vestido de musseline e rendas flutuando como uma nuvem.

— Não se preocupe, mamãe. Aqui estou eu, pronta para dirigir uma casa com sofisticação e habilidade. Sei até como se contrata empregados. E como se despede! Coisa utilíssima aqui na Nova Zelândia, onde eles nascem aos cachos — caçoou. — E também sei pedir uma refeição e cozinhar uma porção de pratos refinadíssimos. Vou saber como conversar com os convidados importantes que meu futuro marido trouxer para casa.

— Não seja tão... tão cínica! — Rose protestou, zangada com uma brincadeira tão inocente. — Pois eu acho que a coisa mais importante que existe para uma mulher é ser uma boa esposa e mãe. E você ainda teve aulas de música, de arte e de cultura geral. o que vai ajudá-la a apreciar melhor a vida, no futuro.

Cheia de remorsos, Kagome deu o braço à mãe; tomando cuidado para não amassar o belo vestido de Rose.

— Agora, quero ir para a universidade aprender tudo que puder sobre computadores...

- ... e depois, tornar-se a sra. Kouga Opie — gritou a irmã do alto da escadaria.

Uma hora infeliz de tocar no assunto. Kagome sentiu o sangue lhe subir ao rosto.

- Isso ainda não está decidido — disse, ao perceber que a mãe ficara tensa.

— Querida, você ainda é jovem demais. Vocês dois são! Há alguns dias, eu estava conversando com Renée Opie e ela me contou que Kouga tem uma porção de planos. Se você estivesse pensando em casar com um homem mais velho, a coisa seria diferente. A maturidade é muito importante num casamento. Por mais que eu goste de Kouga, não se pode negar que ele é ainda um garoto! — E mudando de assunto: — Ayame, como está linda hoje! As duas estão lindas! Vamos fazer uma revisão final em tudo.

As irmãs trocaram olhares. Kagome sentindo que havia algo estranho no comportamento da mãe e com um pressentimento terrível. Mas, olhando novamente para Rose, alegre e segura de si, ela a seguiu, afastando os maus presságios.

- Pode ser uma qualidade frívola - comentou Rose, ao admirar as salas de flores, tudo impecavelmente arrumado —, mas sei instintivamente como receber meus convidados e deixá-los à vontade.

Olhou orgulhosa para as filhas, que estavam realmente lindas. Rose sempre havia sido muito exigente, se esmerando na educação das duas. Kagome era quase um palmo mais baixa do que a bela irmã, o corpo es­guio e bem feito, cabelos negros, pele clara, olhos de um azul inten­so. Ayame, alta e ruiva, tinha olhos verdes e herdara os traços clássicos e perfeitos da mãe. Naquela noite, usava um vestido dourado e estava mais linda do que nunca.

Olhando para a sala cheia de flores, Kagome sentiu o coração leve. O ano passado no exterior tinha sido fascinante, mas sentira imensa saudade de casa. Agora, depois do exílio forçado, recebia sua recompensa. Estava finalmente de volta, à espera dos amigos. E de Kouga?!

Logo a casa estava cheia de música, de risos e de conversa. E Kouga, a seu lado. Feliz, ela se movimentava entre os convidados, encantadora, vivaz, sorridente.

Depois de cumprir seu papel de anfitriã, dançou com Kouga.

Tive tanta saudade — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Humm...

-É só o que tem a dizer? — reclamou Kouga, fingindo zanga

-O quer que eu diga? — perguntou, provocante. - Se eu dissesse tudo que quero, acho que assustaria você. Deus do céu ! Esse ano parecia não acabar mais!

- O pedido de sua mãe para não escrever um ao outro podia ser sensato, mas, querida, foi um inferno para mim!

Kagome ficou impressionada com a intensidade do amor dele; mesmo assim, quis ter certeza.

— Pelo que Ayame me escreveu, você estudou tanto que nem teve tempo para pensar em mim.

— Nunca tirei você do pensamento. E tudo que fiz foi por você... por nós.

Era o mais perto que ele tinha chegado de um pedido de casamento. Feliz, ela levantou os belos olhos azuis para ele, e os dois continuaram dançando, esquecidos de tudo a sua volta. Então Kouga desviou o olhar e sua expressão mudou.

— O que foi? — perguntou ela.

— Entrou um homem, e ele estava olhando muito firme para nós. Agora, está conversando com sua mãe.

— Mas quem é?

— Não sei, mas o rosto me é familiar. — Girou, para que ela pudesse ver o desconhecido. — E aquele ali. Conhece?

Kagome o reconheceu imediatamente. Nem que vivesse mil anos, se esqueceria daquele rosto que vira pela primeira vez aos dezesseis anos. Aquele rosto frio, controlado, bonito e implacável. Os olhos dourados contrastavam com a pele morena, e a gelaram imediatamente, fazendo com que perdesse o ritmo da dança e tropeçasse.

— Querida, o que foi? Kagome...? — perguntou Kouga, olhando para o rosto lívido da namorada.

— Aquele é Inuyasha Taisho.

— Inuyasha Taisho? O mesmo...?

— Sim, o mesmo Inuyasha, cuja mulher eu matei quando tinha dezesseis anos.

Ele ficou calado, acompanhando mecanicamente o ritmo da música, enquanto Kagome sentia o corpo se transformar em um pedaço de gelo. A única realidade naquele instante eram os olhos frios e acusadores de Inuyasha Taisho.

— Más que diabo ele está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Kouga, irritado. — Sua mãe o convidou, ou ele veio se intrometer?

— Ela não me disse nada.

— Mas não parece estar surpresa de vê-lo. Vamos tomar alguma coisa. Você precisa de uma bebida forte, para se recuperar do susto.

Deu a ela um pouco de conhaque e levou-a até o terraço. Ficaram apreciando a bela vista da cidade de Christchurch que se via lá em baixo, uma cidade luminosa, espremida entre as montanhas e o mar.

— Não deixe que a presença dele a intimide, querida. O que aconteceu foi um acidente, sem a menor dúvida.

— Se eu não tivesse perdido o controle do meu skate, a mulher dele não teria morrido.

— O inquérito provou que a culpa não foi sua. Foi dessas terríveis coincidências, um acidente em que as duas tiveram culpa. Pensei que você tinha superado isso! O que deu em Rose para fazer uma coisa dessas? Mas Kagome estava deprimida.

— A mulher dele estava grávida de seis meses. Ela morreu e o bebê também, eu fui... fui com meu pai dizer a ele que sentia muito, mas vi que ele... que ele me odiava!

— O homem estava em estado de choque. Já deve ter esquecido tudo, agora.

Kouga falava mansamente, tentando encorajá-la, mas Kagome mal ouvia sua voz, perdida nas lembranças que lutara tanto para reprimir.

— O rosto dele parecia uma máscara inexpressiva, menos os olhos. Eram frios como gelo. Eu... eu queria dizer como estava triste com o que tinha acontecido, mas não conseguia falar. Foi papai quem falou. Papai segurou a minha mão o tempo todo. Inuyasha Taisho quase não disse nada, mas seus olhos ficaram o tempo todo fixos em mim, revelando o mais profundo desprezo. Eu estava tão nervosa que comecei a rir; ao sair daquele horrível quarto de hotel. Não conseguia me controlar!

— Querida, não fique assim! Com certeza ele veio justamente para dizer que sente muito, que já passou, qualquer coisa assim.

Mas a tentativa de animá-la falhou.

— Acha mesmo? Ele parecia uma estátua: frio, assustador e cruel E ainda é assim!

Kouga deu um suspiro e afastou-se um pouco para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Sacudiu-a de leve.

— Agora, você está começando a ficar histérica, Kagome. Pare com isso! Ele não pode fazer nada contra você. Foi uma experiência traumatizante principalmente porque você é muito sensível. A sra. Taisho foi a maior culpada. O caminhão que subia a ladeira abafou o barulho do automóvel dela e as plantas na curva atrapalharam sua visão. Quando viu você, instintivamente quis desviar e subir naquela rampa. Foi por azar que morreu. E sabe que a polícia apurou que ela guiava com excesso de velocidade. E agora? Vai se controlar, ou tenho que mandá-la para a cama?

— Estou melhor — disse, fazendo uni esforço visível para se controlar.

— Assim é que eu gosto! — Beijou-a docemente nos lábios. Kagome agarrou-se a ele procurando segurança, certa de que a protegeria. Kouga hesitou um instante e, entendendo mal o que ela queria, tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a sensualmente. Pela primeira vez, Kagome não sentia a emoção que a proximidade dele sempre provocava. E a aparição repentina de Inuyasha Taisho ao lado deles a fez gelar.

Kouga murmurava seu nome, apaixonado, quando uma voz fria o interrompeu.

— Sinto estragar a cena — disse Inuyasha —, mas sua mãe mandou chamar você. Parece que é para cortar o bolo de aniversário.

Kagome ficou imóvel. Reunindo todas as forças, voltou-se para ele.

— Está bem.

Como se estivesse num pesadelo, caminhou até o salão e sorriu para os convidados. Rose parecia tão calma, que ela começou a descontrair-se. Mas, enquanto cortava o bolo, aquele homem a seu lado era para ela uma ameaça sombria.

Mais tarde, foi com um sentimento de alívio que Kagome se viu dançando com ele. Finalmente, saberia o que estava fazendo lá,

Inuyasha segurou-a mantendo uma distância convencional, mas Kagome tinha a sensação de que ele a aprisionava. Sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrendo o corpo. Ele era alto, muito alto, com quase um metro e noventa, os ombros largos, os braços musculosos. Por mais que a intimidasse, não podia negar que se tratava de um belo homem.

Percebeu que muitas amigas a olhavam invejosas. O conjunto agora tocava músicas românticas, e a maioria dos dançarinos mal se mexia do lugar, usando o pretexto da dança para ficarem mais juntinhos. Kouga conversava com Ayame num canto da sala; parecia estar interessado na conversa, mas, por um instante, seus olhares se cruzaram e ele lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. Mas ela se sentia a quilômetros, com Inuyasha Taisho separando-a do resto do mundo.

— Três anos fizeram uma grande diferença — disse ele, de repente.

— Foi por isso que veio? Para ver no que eu tinha me transformado?

— Em parte. — Olhou-a com assustadora intensidade. — Mas, principalmente, porque Rose me convidou.

— Mamãe convidou você? Mas... por quê?

Ele ficou calado por alguns instantes, e Kagome pensou que não ia responder.

— E por que não? Rose e eu nos tornamos grandes amigos nos últimos meses. E, antes disso, eu via seu pai constantemente.

Kagome olhava para ele, cada vez mais surpresa.

— Então, eles não lhe contaram nada, Kagome? Bem, talvez por que eu mandei que não falassem nada.

— Mandou?

— Eu disse que mandei? Foi uma palavra mal escolhida, claro. Mas não tinha sido. - Os olhos azuis de Kagome estavam presos ao rosto implacável e belo de Inuyasha. Havia um leve tremor nos músculos de seu maxilar e ela sentia um frio na espinha. De repente, seus olhares se encontraram, e ela corou violentamente ao ver um desejo selvagem naqueles olhos dourados e cruéis. Pela primeira vez naquela noite desejou estar usando um vestido menos decotado, que não revelasse tanto. Inuyasha a olhava como se ela estivesse completamente nua.

— Gostou do ano que passou na Suíça?

A pergunta ajudou-a a recuperar um pouco do autocontrole.

— Gostei. Foi... foi bom. E muito interessante,

— Acredito que sua irmã não tenha interesse em fazer o mesmo tipo de curso. Ela faz Medicina, um curso muito caro. Sua mãe terá que gastar bastante com ela.

Mais uma, vez, olhou-o, intrigada. E mais uma vez os olhos dourados e frios responderam com ironia. Ele estava fazendo um jogo, mas ela não conhecia as regras. Insegura, procurou Kouga na sala, mas o rapaz dançava calmamente com Ayame, enquanto sua mãe conversava animadamente com duas amigas.

— Rose me contou que Ayame tem uma grande vocação.

— É verdade.

— E o que pretende fazer, agora que está em casa?

— Será que você também não sabe isso? — perguntou, subitamente zangada, sentindo que havia algo entre a mãe e Inuyasha, alguma combinação que ela desconhecia.

— Pois bem, acontece que eu sei. Mas duvido que você saiba, Kagome.

Não havia dúvida no tom de triunfo naquela voz grave. Kagome estremeceu, assustada. Quando tentou se libertar dos braços dele, Inuyasha a segurou com força. Felizmente, a música parou e ele a guiou através da sala, um sorriso implacável no rosto autoritário. Será que mais ninguém percebia isso?

Rose continuava a mesma mulher superficial e alegre de sempre, e, aos poucos, influenciada pela mãe, Kagome se acalmou. Logo Ayame e Kouga se juntaram aos três, e ela percebeu, assustada, que também eles sucumbiam ao feitiço de Inuyasha. Parecia que só ela notava que ele a olhava como se fosse seu dono!

— Como você viu — disse Kouga logo depois, quando dançavam —, ele esqueceu e perdoou. Pelo que Rose falou, tinha até negócios com seu pai. Devem ter se tornado amigos e decidiram não contar nada a você para não aborrecê-la.

Aquilo parecia lógico. Ainda assim, Kagome achava que as coisas não eram tão simples.

— Estou com medo — murmurou. Kouga reagiu com impaciência.

— Está sendo tola, querida. Ele é um sujeito muito agradável. Na verdade, se você não fosse tão bobinha eu teria ciúmes. Homens como Inuyasha costumam conquistar todas as mulheres. Mas concordo que Rose devia ter avisado você de que ele vinha. Foi um choque terrível, não? Mas agora tudo passou. E pode viver sem essa sombra ameaçando você.

Como Kouga podia ser tão obtuso? Kagome tinha vontade de gritar, para que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo bem debaixo de seu nariz. Inuyasha Taisho não era uma sombra, era muito real, muito homem, e a ameaçava como se quisesse separá-la do resto do mundo!

Quando ergueu o rosto para o namorado, inconscientemente implorando sua ajuda, percebeu que Kouga estava fascinado pela forte personalidade de Inuyasha e não percebia o homem cruel que havia sob aquela máscara. Sentiu-se sozinha como nunca. Nem mesmo quando imaginara que era responsável pela morte de Kikyou Taisho sentira-se desse modo. Naquela época, os pais a entenderam e encorajaram, ajudando-a a vencer a angústia. Mas agora o pai não estava mais ali para protegê-la. Teria que enfrentar aquela ameaça assustadora sozinha, e desarmada!

— Meu benzinho, você parece exausta — disse Kouga, com ternura. — Desconfio que deve estar sentindo a mudança de fusos horários. Precisa dormir até tarde amanhã.

— Sim, vou fazer isso — respondeu, subitamente sem energia. Eram três da madrugada, quando a festa finalmente acabou.

Kagome foi procurar a mãe, mas Ayame avisou que ela acabara de se deitar, com uma forte dor de cabeça.

Teria que esperar pelo dia seguinte para pedir explicações sobre a presença de Inuyasha Taisho.

Depois de dar boa-noite à irmã, foi para o quarto e caiu na cama, sem forças.

E ae pessoal gostaram? Me mandem muitas reviews. Ah, um aviso para os leitores de No Amor e Na Guerra, o próximo capitulo está quase pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO ****II**

No dia seguinte. Rose acordou recuperada e respondeu calmamente às perguntas da filha.

— Bem, quando vi sua cara percebi que devia ter-lhe dito que ele viria, mas na hora me pareceu mais sensato não dizer, queridinha. Achei que ficaria nervosa e estragaria a festa para você.

— Mas por que o convidou? Qual é o relacionamento que existe entre vocês?

— Somos ótimos amigos — respondeu a mãe, enquanto tomava o café. — Depois daquele acidente, continuamos a manter contato com ele. Inuyasha tinha alguns negócios com seu pai, e, desde a morte de Holt, foi muito bom para mim.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor.

— Bom como, mamãe?

— Ora, compreensivo. Sei que ele dá a impressão de ser duro, mas, na verdade, tem um coração de ouro.

— É mesmo? — Kagome lembrou-se das três músicas que tinha sido obrigada a dançar com ele e do seu olhar de desprezo. — Acha mesmo que ele é bom?

— Sim — insistiu Rose, com firmeza. Depois de tomar o resto do café, ela se levantou. — Agora, vamos arrumar tudo, está bem? A casa está com cheiro de bar!

Não estava, naturalmente. A firma contratada para preparar e servir a ceia deixara o lugar imaculadamente limpo, mas, exigente como sempre, Rose trabalhou até a hora do almoço para que tudo estivesse exatamente no lugar. Depois, Ayame saiu para passar a tarde com uma amiga e Rose foi descansar, deixando Kagome sozinha. Quando foi dar uma volta no jardim, a moça desejou ardentemente que Kouga não tivesse que ir receber um professor visitante, naquele dia.

A tarde estava clara e ensolarada e logo seus temores da véspera lhe pareceram fantasias. Lógico que Inuyasha Taisho não a ameaçava de maneira alguma! Era impossível que um dia se tornassem amigos, mas devia estar mesmo muito agitada para imaginar que ele era seu inimigo.

Havia chegado a essa reconfortante conclusão, quando parou, atônita. Sem sentir, tinha ido até o exato lugar onde surgira de repente na frente de Kikyou Taisho, três anos atrás. O enorme rododendro que a escondera da vista da mulher ainda estava no mesmo lugar. Perturbada, começou a andar pela rua, e deu um grito de susto, quando um carro freou a centímetros dela.

Um homem saltou e agarrou-a pelos ombros. Era Inuyasha.

— Tentando outra vez? — gritou, fora de si. — Pois ia se dar mal, Kagome. Não sou maluco para me matar e salvar uma adolescente idiota!

-E pare de gritar!

Kagome pensou por um momento que ia desmaiar. O mundo parecia estar escurecendo à sua volta, e em seus ouvidos havia um assustador zumbido. Repentinamente, ele a levantou nos braços e a jogou dentro do carro. Com os olhos fechados, tentando dominar o tremor do corpo, e calar o terror que a dominava, ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser no terror que aquele homem lhe provocava. Ficou imóvel, até o carro estacionar na porta de sua casa.

— Saia!

Ela obedeceu sem hesitar, sua natural rebeldia esmagada pelo choque de vê-lo tão inesperadamente.

Mas Inuyasha não a deixou entrar em casa. Segurando-a pelo braço, levou-a até a pequena estufa.

Aos poucos, Kagome recuperou o autocontrole. Tentou se livrar dele, mas foi forçada a sentar-se num banco.

Absurdamente emoldurado por uma cascata de rosas, ele a olhava de cima observando o esforço que ela fazia para se recuperar do susto, os olhos azuis revelando toda a confusão que sentia.

— Está assim tão decidida a se suicidar naquele exato lugar? — perguntou, insensível.

Kagome piscou.

— Oh, meu Deus, você me deu um susto tão grande!

— Estou vendo. Onde está sua mãe?

— Descansando.

— Pela sua aparência você também devia estar. Seu namorado ficou até muito tarde?

— Não é da sua conta!

— Não? Bem, talvez tenha razão. Agora me diga, Kagome Higurashi, gosta muito de sua mãe?

Olhou-o completamente atônita.

— O quê?

— Você escutou. A primeira vez que nos vimos, e tenho certeza de que também se lembra, você me deu a impressão de ser a queridinha do papai. Mas vendo-a novamente ontem imaginei se minha conclusão não foi excessivamente simplista. Gosta muito de sua mãe, não?

O medo que Kagome sentira na véspera voltou, com toda a força ameaçadora.

— Lógico que gosto!

— E Ayame, também gosta muito dela? Provavelmente, existe alguma rivalidade entre vocês. Afinal, ela é bem mais bonita que você, mesmo hoje; e, quando ficar mais velha, será uma beleza. Tem inveja dela? Ciúme?

— Você é um louco! — exclamou Kagome, com tanta convicção que ele começou a rir, achando graça na reação dela.

— Não. — Estendendo a mão para impedir que ela fosse embora, irritada com seus comentários, os dedos dele se fecharam em volta do pulso delicado, sem perceber que a estavam machucando, até ela gemer de dor.

Subitamente, Inuyasha ficou sério. Obrigou-a a levantar o rosto, segurando seu queixo voluntarioso. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela percebeu, incrédula, que havia uma luz diferente naqueles olhos dourados, agora brilhando ardentes.

— Me diga uma coisa, Kagome: o que faria por sua mãe e sua irmã?

— O que quer que eu faça?

Ele a soltou e deslizou as mãos pelo braço dela. A pele sensível de Kagome se arrepiou com aquele contato sensual, e sentiu as pernas bambas. Mas conseguiu se libertar e sentou-se outra vez; evitando olhar para ele.

— Sua mãe me contou que você estava surpresa por ela poder gastar tanto com uma festa.

O comentário, que provava a intimidade que existia entre Inuyasha e Rose, foi tão inesperado, que ela levantou os olhos atormentados para ele.

— Por que isso interessa a você? O que quer, sr. Taisho? Por que está me torturando assim?

— Torturando?

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre eles, e se podia ouvir perfeitamente o zumbido do vôo de uma abelha. Na rua, um carro tocou uma buzina estridente. Mais longe, alguém aproveitava o domingo para cortar a grama. O sol aquecia a estufa e o ar estava úmido e perfumado, mas Kagome tremia, sentindo que algo a ameaçava.

Mas não falou; esperou que ele começasse. Depois do alguns segundos, Inuyasha disse, tranquilo como se comentasse o tempo:

— Estou curioso sobre você. Vim até aqui para ver se aquela adolescente atrevida que conheci tinha mudado muito.

— É...

— Não muito. Os anos e a escola suíça mudaram a menina bonita numa mulher desejável, mas parece que continua descuidada, à espera de motoristas imprevidentes.

Kagome novamente se levantou, irritada com o comentário cruel. Nesse instante. Rose chamou da casa e ela fugiu correndo.

A mãe pediu que preparasse o chá e logo depois Kouga apareceu.

Não se beijaram na presença de Rose, mas ele segurou a mão de Kagome com tanta força que ela reclamou.

— Desculpe, querida. É que estou excitado: recebi uma notícia maravilhosa.

— O que foi?— perguntou a moça, esquecendo os pressentimentos sombrios daquela última hora.

— Bem, aquele professor visitante, que fui receber junto com o professor-assistente da faculdade, é um VIP mesmo! Imagine que tem prestígio para recomendar alguém para fazer uma especialização nos Estados Unidos e, depois que o dr. James falou com ele, fui o escolhido.

— Mas que maravilha! Para onde você vai?

— Para Los Angeles. Vou fazer uma especialização lá, num dos mais modernos laboratórios do mundo.

Kagome estava radiante, mas, de repente, foi invadida por um terrível pressentimento.

— Quanto tempo vai ficar !á?

— Dois anos. — Por um instante, a animação dele pareceu diminuir, ao ver o rosto sério da namorada. — Kagome...

— Dois anos passam depressa — interrompeu Rose, — Querido Kouga, você merece essa oportunidade: tem estudado muito.

Embora Kagome sentisse a rebelião crescendo dentro dela, reco­nhecia que a mãe tinha razão. Não devia dizer ou fazer nada que es­tragasse a alegria de Kouga, diante dessa oportunidade inesperada. Não, aquilo não era inesperado; ele merecia, por seu esforço e sua in­teligência! E ele a esperara durante um ano, sem se queixar, fiel; ago­ra, era a vez dela. Seu olhar brilhava de orgulho, quando pousou no rosto de Kouga. Ele agora contava animadamente as vantagens que te­ria com sua estada nos Estados Unidos.

Uma onda de amor a invadiu. Sem se importar com a presença da mãe, deu um beijo no rosto dele. Kouga puxou-a para mais perto e continuou a falar.

Ayame chegou então. Mas, ao saber da novidade, explodiu em lágrimas, surpreendendo a todos. Kouga sorriu e a consolou.

— Sou mesmo uma boba... — ela dizia, soluçando. — E só que... que as coisas parecem estar acabando. Primeiro, foi Kagome. Quando ela voltou, pensei que tudo seria como antes. E, agora, Kouga vai embora e nunca mais será a mesma coisa... - Inconsolável, foi abraçada por cada um deles. Enquanto Rose e Kouga foram em busca de uma garrafa de champanhe que sobrara da véspera e de taças, Kagome tentou confortá-la.

— Não ligue para mim — Ayame disse, fungando.— Se começar a me agradar muito, vou chorar outra vez, Mas como pode ficar tão calma, sabendo que não vai vê-lo durante dois anos?

— Ainda não pensei direito — confessou Kagome, contrafeita. — Não se surpreenda se, qualquer noite dessas, me escutar em prantos.

— Oh, Kah, gosto tanto de você! — E abraçou a irmã. Logo Rose e Kouga voltaram com as taças e a garrafa.

Kouga partiu uma semana depois, prometendo escrever, mas sem voltar a falar em algum compromisso entre ele e Kagome. Ela se despediu muito pálida, os olhos sem lágrimas, e depois se deixou levar para almoçar num restaurante com os pais dele, Rose e Ayame.

Ninguém pareceu reparar que seu sorriso era forçado. A mãe de Kouga também tinha os olhos brilhantes demais e a voz, estava ligeiramente alterada.

No restaurante, Kagome percebeu que alguém a observava de longe. Quando ele levantou o copo, numa saudação irônica, ela sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto. O que Inuyasha estava fazendo ali? Ele morava na ilha do Norte, em Auckland. O que fazia ali no sul há tantos dias?

Foi distraída pelos outros; mesmo assim não pôde ignorá-lo, no outro extremo da sala, e sentiu a pele se arrepiar quando percebeu que Inuyasha se levantava e caminhava na direção deles.

Rose cumprimentou-o, calorosamente:

— Inuyasha, meu querido! Já conhece o sr. e a sra. Opie? São os pais de Kouga. Acabamos de voltar do aeroporto, ele partiu para os Estados Unidos.

Inuyasha foi educado e amável, conquistando imediatamente os Opie. Em silêncio, Kagome brincava com sua xícara de café, como se tentasse não chamar atenção sobre si. Mas os implacáveis olhos dourados procuraram seu rosto pálido.

— Parece deprimida, Kagome. Não gostaria de dar um passeio comigo? Tenho que visitar alguns amigos.

— Excelente idéia! — exclamou Rose. — Queridinha, vá com Inuyasha. Se não for, vai chorar o resto do dia.

Kagome levantou o olhar. Estava sendo vagarosa e inexoravelmente manipulada. E o instinto lhe dizia que não adiantava procurar a mãe em busca de ajuda.

— Está bem — concordou, sem interesse.

Os amigos de Inuyasha eram agradáveis e tinham uma fazenda de carneiros na terra acidentada da península de Bank.

Em outras circunstâncias, Kagome teria apreciado sua companhia. Eles evidentemente gostavam de Inuyasha Taisho, embora, por algu­ma razão, o temessem. Quando ele a apresentou, ambos reconheceram seu nome, mas não fizeram qualquer comentário.

Ficaram lá cerca de duas horas. Depois, Inuyasha levou-a diretamente para casa e entrou com ela.

— Rose não está — informou Kagome, seca.

— Eu sei. Ela disse que ia a um desfile de moda. Não se interessa por moda, Kagome?

— Não hoje.

— Prefere chorar por causa do namoradinho?

Ela mordeu o lábio e seguiu na frente, até a sala de estar.

— Não quer se sentar? Posso lhe dar alguma coisa para beber?

— É muito cedo, depois daquele incrível chá que acabamos de tomar. — Esperou que ela se sentasse, pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se bem na frente dela.

— O que você quer? perguntou, intrigada.

— Você.

Por incrível que parecesse, aquela resposta não a surpreendeu. Enfiou as unhas nas palmas das mãos.

— Exatamente, como?

— Como minha esposa.

Dessa vez, ela arregalou os olhos e estremeceu.

— Para ficar no lugar da que eu matei ?

— Isso mesmo. E também para me dar o filho que você me tirou.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Talvez, se fingisse que Inuyasha não estava ali ele fosse embora, pensou, e assim se esqueceria do terror que sentia naquele instante.

No aparador sobre a lareira, o relógio marcava os minutos, um som que a fazia recordar a infância. Era estupidez sentir tanto medo. Ele não podia obrigá-la a casar.

E foi o que lhe disse.

Inuyasha demorou algum tempo para responder.

— Mas claro que posso, Kagome. Acha mesmo que eu esperava que concordasse? Mesmo que eu esperasse, ao ver seu olhar fascinado para Kouga Opie perceberia a realidade. Mas não acredito em fracassos.

--Foi você que o mandou embora!

Ele concordou, sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, os olhos semicerrados.

— Estava curioso para saber quanto tempo levaria para você descobrir.

Ela sentia um terror tão grande que a garganta parecia fechada.

- E minha... mãe?

- Rose? — sorriu, um sorriso nada doce. — Na época em que seu pai morreu, os negócios dele estavam em péssimas condições. E sua mãe sentiu-se muito grata pelos conselhos que lhe dei. Conselhos... e ajuda econômica, E se essa ajuda fosse retirada...

Não disse mais nada, nem precisaria dizer.

— Por quê? Por que eu? Fui... fui dizer a você o quanto sentia. Foi um acidente.

— E eu aceitaria suas desculpas, se não a tivesse ouvido rir logo que a porta do meu quarto se fechou.

O tom feroz e cheio de rancor da voz dele a fez levantar a cabeça, e logo ele estava de pé se movimentando com a agilidade de um tigre. Antes que Kagome tivesse tempo de se defender, agarrou-a pelos cabelos, obrigando-a a levantar ainda mais a cabeça.

— Eu estava nervosa — protestou rouca. — Eu tinha o costume de... rir assim.

— Cale a bocal — Puxava seus cabelos com tal violência, que ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas de dor. — Eu amava minha mulher, e você a matou. E também o meu filho! Me deve isso. Kagome. E, pelo menos uma vez na vida vai pagar. Não será muito difícil. Não quero amor, afeição, companheirismo. Não quero nada, a não ser o uso do seu corpo, e isso eu terei.

Como se o contato com ela o contaminasse, soltou seus cabelos e esfregou as mãos. O rosto bronzeado estava cheio de desprezo, fazendo o sangue da moça gelar.

Mas uma fúria cega fez Kagome perder o medo.

— Seu porco arrogante! Procure outra para parir um filho para você! Eu me recuso a fazer uma coisa dessas. É obsceno!

— Talvez. A obscenidade é uma questão de opinião. Acho que você deve ser boa de cama, e não me importo se vai gostar ou não de ter os meus filhos. E terá quantos filhos eu quiser. Quanto ao que pode lhe acontecer se não me obedecer, vou acabar com a sua raça, isso eu garanto. E não só você. tambem a bela Ayame e a tola Rose. Para não falar no namoradinho.

— O quê... o que quer dizer com isso?

- A idéia da bolsa surgiu para tirar aquele cara do meu caminho. Se não fosse para isso, não veria razão para gastar meu dinheiro para sustentá-lo bem longe daqui, fazendo o que ele quer.

— Ele quer a mim!

— Mas quer mais a bolsa. Por que ele não casou com você e a levou junto?

Kagome avançou para ele, procurando atingir seus olhos, com as unhas. Inuyasha agarrou-a, mas ela chegou a arranhá-lo no rosto, antes de ser subjugada.

— Nunca vou perdoar você — ela murmurou, entre dentes. Nunca! Até o dia em que morrer!

Ele deu um sorriso cínico.

— Nunca é tempo demais, minha gata. - Nesse instante, um ruído o fez virar a cabeça. — Deve ser Rose. Uma mulher incrível, a sua mãe... sempre pontual. Espero que tenha as mesmas qualidades.

Ela corou, consciente do que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras cruéis. Inuyasha desprezava Rose quase tanto quanto odiava a filha. E ambas mereciam a pior vida possível.

— Se eu não casar com você, o que vai fazer? — perguntou, em voz baixa.

— Farei com que fiquem na miséria. Nada de escola de medicina para Ayame. Tudo que possuem terá que ser entregue para pagar dívidas. O dinheiro que sobrar não dará para comprar outra casa, por mais modesta e pequena que seja. Duvido que Rose se conformasse com a pobreza. Ela sempre foi uma mulher de hábitos caros.

— Muito bem, você tem todas as cartas.

— É claro que sim. — Sorriu, e puxou-a pelos ombros. — Vamos então selar nosso compromisso?

Quando Rose entrou na sala viu os dois abraçados, a boca de Inuyasha cobrindo a da filha, os braços dele envolvendo-a, completamente submissa. Se percebeu que Kagome não correspondia ao beijo, fingiu não perceber.

Naquela tarde, algo morreu no íntimo de Kagome, deixando apenas uma pessoa fria e sem alma.

Depois que Inuyasha foi embora, ela seguiu a mãe até a cozinha, para guardar as compras do supermercado. Com uma calma desesperada, perguntou:

— De quanto é sua dívida com Inuyasha?

A reação de Rose foi de indignação:

— Foi um empréstimo perfeitamente legal! Ele foi tão amável quando seu pai morreu! Não sei o que seria de nós sem ele. Kagome, seu pai tinha perdido quase toda a fortuna. As coisas para nós tinham ido de mal a pior. Se Inuyasha não me ajudasse, acho que não teria condições de continuar. Mas foi só um empréstimo. Inuyasha me disse que tudo vai dar certo e que não preciso me preocupar.

- Quando foi que os negócios de papai começaram a ir mal? Rose abaixou-se para guardar as batatas.

— Há alguns anos. Isso não interessa agora. Confio inteiramente em Inuyasha. É um homem muito rico, você sabe. Num artigo que saiu há algumas semanas no jornal, diziam que tem a cabeça de um gênio financeiro.

E o coração de pedra. Mas Kagome não disse isso. Rose estava determinada a não ver o estado real de suas finanças, e a moça sentiu que não tinha forças para obrigar a mãe a enfrentar os fatos. Isso traria uma tensão intolerável entre ambas. Linda e tola Rose como Inuyasha Taisho dissera. Talvez ele tivesse razão quanto a isso, mas não queria prejudicar a mãe.

— Ele é um homem incrivelmente bonito, não acha? — comentou Rose. - E que magnetismo!

— Ele quer casar comigo.

— Eu sei. Tão romântico! Ele me contou que nunca se esqueceu de você, embora só a tivesse visto por dez ou quinze minutos.

Então, era assim que ela estava decidida a encarar tudo? Bem, Rose sempre havia sido uma romântica. Uma visão tão cor-de-rosa da situação combinava com seu temperamento.

A mãe esperou por uma resposta e quando não veio nenhuma, perguntou, com ansiedade na voz:

— O que vai fazer?

A nova Kagome, que agora se sentia tão velha,enquanto a mãe parecia tão infantil, respondeu, com calma:

— Vou casar com ele, acho.

— Sei que não se arrependerá — Kagome percebeu, por seu tom, que estivera preocupada. - Ele é um perfeito cavalheiro, e esse é o tipo de casamento que sempre sonhei para você. Inuyasha tomará conta de você por toda a vida e nunca precisará se preocupar com dinheiro. Foi ele quem pagou sua escola na Suíça, sabe?

Kagome não se surpreendeu. Pelo que ficara sabendo naquele dia, Inuyasha Taisho havia tecido uma teia em volta da família Higurashi durante anos, desde a morte da esposa.

— E imagino que ele também vai se responsabilizar pelas despesas de Ayame na faculdade de Medicina.

— Bem... sim. Ele ofereceu, e Ayame ficaria tremendamente infeliz, se perdesse essa chance.

Kagome mordeu o lábio. Por um perigoso instante, sentiu que esta­va perdendo a calma, revelando a Kagome secreta, que existia sob a máscara de serenidade. Suas mãos tremiam. Lutou contra a vontade de gritar sua revolta e seu medo, de pedir à mãe que a protegesse con­tra um futuro tão vazio. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, que alguém pudesse fazer. Inuyasha Taisho a encurralara, e a única maneira de manter a dignidade era erguer a cabeça e não permitir que ela visse como sua derrota era vergonhosa.

Mas foi Ayame quem pôs o dedo na ferida. Quando contou as novidades, a irmã permaneceu calada, a perplexidade controlada, mas à noite seguiu Kagome até o quarto e perguntou, sem rodeios:

— E Kouga?

— Kouga, o quê?

— Não se faça de boba! Kouga está pensando que você vai casar com ele.

Sentada diante da penteadeira, Kagome fingiu se olhar no espelho.

— Ele não me disse nem uma palavra. Não há nenhum compromisso entre nós.

— Não havia necessidade de dizer nada — insistiu Ayame, com impaciência. — Você está apaixonada por ele... e ele por você. E não tente me enganar, vi os dois juntos na festa, É por causa do dinheiro, Kagome?

— Não.

Mas Ayame não acreditou.

— Tem que ser. Você mal conhece o sr. Taisho. Kah, não preciso ir para a faculdade de Medicina, você sabe.

Doía ter que mentir para a irmã, ver o olhar claro e límpido se tornar sombrio, até mesmo desdenhoso, ao tentar convencê-la de que Inuyasha Taisho era tudo que ela queria.

— Se não é por causa do dinheiro para nós, é dinheiro para você. Ele é tremendamente rico, não é?

— Acho que sim.

— E Kouga? O que vai dizer a ele?

— Escreverei amanhã, contando.

— Vai ficar arrasado.

— Não. Ele está tão feliz com sua chance de trabalho e pesquisa, que vai superar o choque bem depressa.

Talvez Ayame tivesse sido enganada por seu sorriso forçado. Franziu a testa e ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos, pensando. Mas logo protestou nervosa.

— Kah, ele a ama. Sempre amou! No ano passado, não saiu com ninguém e costumava... bem, eu sabia que vocês não podiam escrever um ao outro, e assim eu lia as suas cartas para ele, e Kouga uma vez me disse que vivia para aqueles momentos. Kah...

— Está tão preocupada com ele, que parece até que está apaixonada! —disse, Kagome, exasperada.

Corando, Ayame enfrentou o olhar da irmã e respondeu com simplicidade:

— Eu o amo desde menina. Mas isso não importa. Não case com Inuyasha Taisho, só porque ele é rico! Ele me assusta. É tão frio! Mesmo quando sorri, os olhos continuam duros e amargos.

— Não se preocupe comigo, Ayame. Por que não se preocupa com Kouga? Eu o deixo para você, com meus melhores votos. Nada melhor do que conservar essas coisas em família, não é? — Virou-se de costas para que a irmã não percebesse seu desespero. - Estou exausta, Ayame. O dia foi cheio de emoções.

— Não acredito em nada disso! Não é normal se despedir do homem que se ama e ficar noiva de outro no mesmo dia! Boa noite.

Quando a outra saiu, Kagome permaneceu imóvel, tentando pôr ordem na cabeça confusa. Mas foi inútil; como um autômato, ela se deitou e ficou acordada, de olhos abertos, durante uma boa parte da noite.

E então gostaram? Espero que sim! Beijos!!!

Respostas das reviews:

Izabela17-Que bom que vc gostou, quanto ao Inu essa história é repleta de surpresas!

Cosette-Gosto de saber que voce gostou, mas não se preocupe com a Kagome pois ela é forte e dura na queda!

Chinchila-Vai dar muito no que falar e também o Inu mal assim é um charme, né?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO ****III**

Eles se casaram dez dias depois. Um casamento muito discreto, no cartório estavam presentes apenas Rose e uma Ayame silenciosa, além dos Richmond.

Kagome usava um vestido de seda bordada, escolhido pela sua mãe numa das butiques mais sofisticadas da cidade. A maquilagem emprestava alguma cor ao rosto pálido, mas as mãos e o coração estavam frios como pedras de gelo.

Pouco tinha visto Inuyasha antes do casamento. Ele fora para o norte providenciar a recepção dela na nova casa, e só voltou a Christchurch dois dias antes da cerimônia. Se berrasse pelas ruas, não deixaria tão evidente seu desinteresse pela noiva.

Kagome não chorou nem se lamentou uma única vez. A moça alegre e cheia de vida desaparecera, esmagada pelo destino. Indiferente, deixou Rose tomar todas as providências. O único momento em que sentiu alguma coisa foi quando Inuyasha colocou um belo anel de safiras em seu dedo. Ela estremeceu.

Escolheu cuidadosamente o dia do casamento, no começo de seu período fértil. Esperava engravidar logo. Cada vez que o olhar dourado e frio do noivo pousava nela, lia claramente a ameaça nele. Inuyasha a faria pagar, até que a dor fosse sua companheira inseparável.

No dia de seu casamento, estava pálida, mas serena. Depois de tomarem uma taça de champanhe em sua casa, ela se virou para a mãe, recebendo com indiferença o abraço choroso. Como muitas pessoas egoístas. Rose era extremamente sentimental.

Quando as duas irmãs subiram para Kagome trocar de roupa. Ayame beijou-a, dizendo:

— Que você seja muito feliz, Kah.

Desde o noivado. Ayame se mantivera distante, e Kagome percebeu, comovida, que apesar de a outra acreditar que ela era uma traidora ambiciosa, o afeto entre as duas continuava o mesmo.

— Kagome! — chamou o marido, e ela se despediu.

Lá fora, Inuyasha a esperava num carro alugado. Depois de um último e demorado olhar para a casa onde vivera toda a sua vida e que agora abandonava, ela apertou os lábios e partiu, sem olhar para trás.

— Nosso avião sai em meia hora — disse Inuyasha, enquanto se afastavam.

Quando ela não respondeu, ele insistiu:

— Não quer saber para onde vamos?

— Não. — Fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no encosto.

Ele não disse mais nada, até chegarem ao aeroporto. E lá, só conversaram o estritamente necessário. Uma vez a bordo, ele abriu uma pasta de papéis e começou a trabalhar, profundamente concentrado.

Kagome fechou os olhos. Naquela última semana mal dormira, e adormeceu, embalada pelo ruído dos motores. Acordou quando ele a sacudiu de leve.

— O quê...?

— Cinto de segurança. Estamos quase chegando.

Como logo viu, o destino deles era o aeroporto Mangere, em Auckland, na Ilha do Norte. Um enorme Mercedes os esperava.

Em outras circunstâncias, ela ficaria muito interessada pela cidade, com seus dois portos, seus vulcões extintos, as ruínas das antigas fortificações construídas pelos maori. Mas agora, olhava para tudo sem emoção, sentindo que a muralha de gelo onde se refugiara estava prestes a desabar.

Naquela noite, ela se tornaria a mulher de Inuyasha Taisho, seria obrigada a conceder intimidades que nem mesmo a Kouga permitira. Não seria mais virgem, e seu marido iniciaria a exploração de seu corpo. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre as mãos fortes que seguravam o volante e as imaginou sobre sua pele, cruéis e dominadoras, estremeceu involuntariamente,

"Tomara que não doa", pensou. E, depois, com amargura: "Que importa se doer?" Muitas mulheres antes dela tinham estado na mesma situação. Ainda hoje, as árabes casavam com homens que nem conheciam. Ela não era a primeira nem seria a última a temer a noite do casamento.

E não queria a bondade,de Inuyasha. Enquanto continuasse a odiá-lo, sua integridade se manteria intacta. Ele havia dito que não queria companheirismo, amor ou afeição. Melhor, pois nunca conseguiria nada disso dela. Ele que aguentasse o fato de ter uma mulher que só o suportava porque não podia evitar. Com Kouga. haveria ternura e amor, alegria e prazer na companhia um do outro; mas na submissão à paixão de Inuyasha Taisho, só podia haver ódio e desprezo.

Pegaram a estrada que levava ao centro de Auckland e atravessaram a Harbour Bridge, a ponte do porto. Depois de alguns quilômetros tomaram a estrada para o norte. Já estava bem escuro, e o cheiro que vinha lá de fora era de campo e de maresia. Passaram por vilarejos e cidades à beira-mar, até que Inuyasha virou à direita e entraram por uma estradinha que subia o morro.

Finalmente, chegaram a um terreno plano, ladeado por um caminho florido, e pararam num enorme pátio de tijolos.

— Bem-vinda a Puhinui — disse ele, frio e insolente. Desceu, abriu a porta para ela e pegou-a no colo, comentando: — Temos que respeitar a tradição.

Mas logo depois de passarem pela porta larga, ele a pôs outra vez no chão.

— Talvez queira se lavar — disse, sem parecer notar que ela se irritara com aquela atitude cínica. — Venha por aqui.

A casa era moderna e ampla, as paredes brancas, o chão de cerâmica vermelha, muito sofisticada, mas ao mesmo tempo acolhedora. Será que Kikyou Taisho havia escolhido aquela decoração?

O quarto de dormir era enorme, dominado por uma imensa cama com colunas, de dossel cor-de-rosa da mesma fazenda das cortinas e que também forrava as paredes. No chão, o tapete, num rosa um pouco mais escuro, era macio e fofo O contraste entre aquele quarto e o resto da casa era chocante. Kagome não gostou, mas não disse nada. Pôs a bolsa numa das poltronas, desviando o olhar, da enorme cama, como se fosse uma coisa indecente.

- O banheiro fica ali naquela porta do meio. — disse Inuyasha — Quer tomar um banho?

— Sim, obrigada. — Sua voz parecia fraca, como se falasse de muito longe. — Se colocar aquela mala num lugar onde eu possa abri-la... Muito obrigada — agradeceu, quando Inuyasha imediatamente a pôs sobre a cama.

Ele ficou observando-a enquanto abria a mala, tirando a primeira roupa que encontrou. Levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para o vestido.

— Nenhum negligê sedutor? — perguntou, malicioso. — Estaremos sozinhos, você sabe.

— É o que quer que eu vista? Parece que minha mãe comprou um ou dois. Se precisa disso para se excitar, tudo bem.

Se pretendia irritá-lo, não conseguiu. Ao contrário, ele sorriu.

— Não, minha doce esposa, não preciso disso para me excitar. Olhar para você já me basta. Mas me agradaria, se usasse uma roupa que combinasse com a ocasião.

Lutando contra a náusea que lhe virava o estômago, Kagome voltou à mala e, com dedos trêmulos, guardou outra vez o vestido verde de lã que escolhera. Depois de uma rápida procura, encontrou o provocante conjunto de camisola e penhoar que a mãe lhe comprara, todo em rendas, de um branco virginal. Inuyasha não tinha se movido, mas ela sentia seu olhar duro como aço.

Oh, Kouga!, seu coração chamava. Mas foi com a cabeça erguida que foi até a porta e entrou no banheiro. Para sua surpresa. Inuyasha deixou-a tomar o banho em paz. Receava que ele a seguisse e aumentasse sua humilhação, obrigando-a a se despir e tomar o banho na frente dele.

O calor da água afastou um pouco o cansaço da viagem, mas nada, nem mesmo o perfume suave do sabonete caro, ou a enorme toalha felpuda, ou o luxo oriental daquele banheiro, podia diminuir a dor em seu coração e o medo que tomava seu rosto branco como mármore. Depois de ter escovado os dentes, passou um brilho nos lábios ressecados e, envolta em seda e rendas, voltou ao quarto.

Inuyasha estava de pé, ao lado da janela, olhando a noite lá fora. Quando pressentiu sua chegada, virou-se e olhou-a com insolência.

— Agora vou eu tomar uma ducha. Seu quarto de vestir fica naquela porta ao lado.

Kagome pendurou os vestidos e guardou as sofisticadas e luxuosas roupas de baixo que Rose havia comprado. Não se espantaria se ainda encontrasse as roupas de kikyou por ali, mas não havia nenhum sinal da outra.

Enquanto arrumava suas coisas, seu olhar foi atraído pela imagem que o espelho refletia, no outro lado do quarto. "Não tão bonita como Ayame", ele dissera, e tinha razão. Seus olhos eram grandes demais e os traços, nada regulares. Realmente, o que mais impressionava nela eram os cabelos e o contraste com os olhos intensamente azuis e a pele muito branca.

"Preciso cortar os cabelos", pensou, desgostosa. Kouga gostava deles assim compridos e soltos, adorava passar os dedos pelos fios sedosos, mas agora isso não tinha mais importância, não havia mais razão para satisfazer os gostos de Kouga. Agora pertencia a Inuyasha Taisho, como uma mercadoria. Seria melhor pensar em Kouga como se ele tivesse morrido.

A mão, onde uma aliança grossa de ouro brilhava como uma algema, refletiu no espelho, e o rosto que a olhava mostrava uma dor intolerável. Pouco a pouco, usando toda a força de vontade, ela transformou a angústia numa máscara inexpressiva e controlada.

Voltou ao quarto, onde seu marido já estava, todo vestido de preto. Será que ele escolhera de propósito a cor do luto e do terror? Era muito provável, da mesma maneira como a estava humilhando, obrigando-a a usar roupas que revelavam sutilmente os contornos do corpo jovem e desejável.

Quando entrou no quarto, ele a olhou outra vez com intensidade, submetendo-a a um insultante exame.

— É eficiente também — comentou, pegando a mala vazia e jogando aos pés da cama. Depois, com suavidade: — Vem cá.

A náusea voltou, mas ela obedeceu, ficando imóvel, quando ele segurou seu rosto.

— As coisas não precisam ser assim — disse Inuyasha, inesperadamente.

Kagome sentiu a revolta substituir a náusea. Como ele ousava pensar que... que havia algum jeito de ela esquecer que estava casada com um bárbaro?

— Precisam, sim! — respondeu, com altivez. - Oh, não tenha medo, não vou reagir, não vou gritar, não vou fazer nenhuma bobagem. Você está pagando por mim, e sei como o preço é alto. Serei sua esposa submissa. Mas é tudo que serei.

Ergueu os olhos para ele, revelando seu ódio, mas Inuyasha deu um sorriso diabólico e disse, rouco:

— Então, que seja assim, minha beleza. Vamos descobrir se seu preço foi alto demais! — E puxou-a para si.

Um raio de luar entrava no quarto, chegando até a mesinha ao lado da cama, clareando o vaso com belas rosas que alguém havia colocado ali, ao lado do relógio de esmalte rosa e branco, uma verdadeira obra de arte. O olhar desesperado de Kagome pousou no mostrador, e viu que já eram duas da manhã.

Ela não conseguiu dormir, atormentada por pensamentos dolorosos. Ouvia uma coruja piando ao longe, contou cada segundo daquela noite, enquanto Inuyasha ressonava a seu lado, calmamente. Kagome sentia o estômago virado.

Finalmente, impelida pela náusea, esgueirou-se cuidadosamente da cama. Só deu tempo para chegar ao banheiro.

Depois de voltar, ela se apoiou na parede, muito fraca, até a respiração voltar ao normal. Depois, escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Estava completamente nua e teve a impressão de sentir o cheiro dele, grudado na pele. Agitada, fechou a porta e entrou no chuveiro.

Enquanto ensaboava o corpo violado, pensou: "Bem, o pior já passou. Nunca mais será tão ruim como foi. Quem sabe, eu já estou grávida e não vai haver necessidade disso novamente".

O que aconteceu com ela não podia ser chamado de "'fazer amor". Estremeceu, quando lhe voltaram à memória os longos minutos passados nos braços dele. Mas o orgulho a fez endireitar os ombros e erguer, a cabeça. Inuyasha a possuíra interessado apenas no desejo que sentia, usando com habilidade a arte da sedução, na qual era mestre. Ela havia esperado violência e ficou surpresa quando isso não aconteceu. Era como se ele não tivesse tido coragem de violentá-la, como se sentisse necessidade de usar toda a experiência para arrancar uma resposta de seu corpo indiferente.

Como tinha prometido, Kagome não resistiu, mas sua passividade desdenhosa o enfureceu, a ponto de ele murmurar em seu ouvido:

— Até agora, você foi cara demais. Vamos ver se afinal valeu à pena.

Permitiu que ele fizesse o que queria, não reagindo quando tocou suas partes mais íntimas. Ficou deitada, imóvel, os olhos fechadas para não vê-lo, tentando dissociar sua alma do que estava acontecendo com ela. Reprimiu complelamente a lembrança de Kouga. Mas, enojada com a própria traição, aos poucos foi percebendo que as suaves e apaixonadas carícias do marido estavam produzindo nela uma resposta insidiosa. Mas só uma resposta física.

Mesmo quando a rigidez do corpo diminuiu, ela ainda pensava no quanto o odiava. Que o calor dos lábios dele sobre seus era muito desagradável. mas sabia que estava sentia aquela reação diabólica dentro dela, sua mente continuava lúcida. Desesperada, foi forçada a reconhecer além do ódio, instintos mais profundos e mais fortes a assaltavam sem defesa, E, embora recusasse a ele o seu coração e sua mente Inuyasha já tinha o domínio de seu corpo traidor.

Ele também sabia. Era fácil para ele perceber a reação física que suas mãos e seus beijos provocavam.

Kagome esperava um gesto de triunfo, mas Inuyasha continuou surpreendentemente delicado.

A novidade inesperada de todas aquelas carícias a assusta. Ficou tensa, quando ele procurou seus lábios. Tentou afastar-se mas ele não a deixou fugir, obrigando-a a suportar, enquanto explorava a maciez morna de sua boca jovem e perfumada.

Ela devia sentir-se enojada pela intimidade daquelas carícias, mas seus seios começaram a enrijecer-se, quando as mãos dele desceram até as coxas, uma louca excitação dominou-a. Finalmente, estava pronta: o corpo traiçoeiro tinha respondido à sua vibrante virilidade. Tudo que pôde fazer foi não gemer de desejo, tornando mais humilhante sua rendição.

Procurou ficar imóvel, não revelando o que seu corpo implorava, um desejo que não tinha forças para sufocar.

— Relaxe — pediu ele, baixinho, mas ela cada vez ficava mais tensa.

O ardor do corpo transformou-se em gelo, quando ele a tomou com ferocidade, aumentando nela o sentimento de traição e causando uma dor insuportável.

Inuyasha finalmente teve o orgasmo e caiu sobre ela. respirando convulsivamente. Depois de um instante, ele se recuperou e rolou para o lado, dizendo, sem notar seu rosto molhado de lágrimas:

— Não vai doer da próxima vez.

— Eu sei.

Inuyasha pôs a mão em seu ombro e ela estremeceu. Irritado, ele disse um palavrão baixinho e falou com frio desdém:

— Pode dormir agora. Não quero mais você esta noite.

Mas foi ele quem dormiu, e ela permaneceu acordada durante horas, odiando-se pela traição involuntária de seu corpo. Estava tão segura de si! Como podia adivinhar que não seria capaz de ficar indiferente quando ele a tocasse? Será que era do tipo de mulher que podia dormir com qualquer um? Ou Inuyasha teria percebido que existia uma atração latente entre ambos, e por isso resolvera possuí-la?

Não, impossível! Na primeira vez em que se encontraram, ele ainda estava chorando a morte da pobre Kikyou. E, se suas suspeitas fossem corretas, fora imediatamente após aquele desastrado encontro que Inuyasha resolvera arruinar seu pai e destruir a vida dela. Portanto, era evidente que não se importava com seus sentimentos.

Revigorada pelo banho, afastou aqueles pensamentos. Precisava dormir um pouco; senão, ficaria inútil no dia seguinte. E não gostava de pensar que Inuyasha sorriria ao ver suas olheiras.

Movendo-se com dificuldade, pois sentia o corpo inteiro dolorido, vestiu novamente a camisola e apagou a luz.

"Oh, meu Deus, faça com que eu fique grávida!"

De volta à cama, gelou quando ele se virou, murmurou alguma coisa, e passou um braço por cima dela, puxando-a para si. Ficou apavorada, esperando que o marido acordasse e começasse tudo de novo. Mas a respiração dele se regularizou, e ela se acalmou.

Era evidente que estava acostumado a dormir sempre com uma mulher ao lado. Por maior que fosse seu sofrimento pela perda da esposa, não havia se privado de sexo.

Como seria bom se já tivesse alguma amante, e assim-a deixasse em paz!

Quando acordou, Kagome estava sozinha na imensa cama. Ficou olhando a fazenda branca e rosa, até se lembrar do que acontecera.

Sentiu o sangue lhe subir ao rosto. Felizmente, Inuyasha não estava ali. Passava das nove horas, e alguém tinha aberto as pesadas cortinas, revelando uma enorme porta de vidro, aberta para o campo.

Sentou-se e procurou sinais da noite passada no corpo. Encontrou algumas marcas, que com certeza se transformariam em manchas roxas. Marcas que lhe trouxeram lembranças penosas. Para afastá-las, Kagome pulou da cama, lavou-se e vestiu jeans velhos e uma camiseta.

Atraída pelo brilho do sol lá fora, foi até a porta de vidro, que dava para um terracinho com chão de cerâmica. Embora fosse encantador, com suas trepadeiras floridas, foi a vista que arrancou dela uma exclamação maravilhada.

Inuyasha tinha construído Puhinui perto do mar. Olhando melhor, percebeu que, na realidade, a água que brilhava ao sol era de um enorme estuário. Localizada no alto, em uma das extremidades da baía, de um dos lados a casa dominava uma faixa de areia rosada e, do outro lado, montes verdes e íngremes, onde carneiros pastavam.

Naquele braço de mar havia outras praias e algumas casas. Uma lancha estava atracada no cais.

— Parece que acordou de bom humor — comentou Inuyasha, destruindo o encantamento que ela sentia. Kagome sentiu o sangue gelar e, virando-se, viu que ele trazia a bandeja de café.

— É muito bonito - respondeu, imediatamente pálida e reservada.

— É. — Colocou a bandeja numa mesinha no terraço, sob um enorme guarda-sol. Depois, puxou uma cadeirinha de ferro batido, com uma almofada estampada de azul e branco. — Venha tomar seu café.

O apetite de Kagome tinha desaparecido com a chegada dele.

— Não estou com fome.

— Kagome! Submissa, ela obedeceu.

Foi difícil engolir o copo de suco, mas afinal conseguiu.

— Café? — Quando ela sacudiu a cabeça, ele pediu; — Quer, por favor, me servir uma xícara?

Ao lhe entregar o café, Inuyasha segurou sua mão. Uma revolta feroz dominou Kagome. Foi preciso todo seu autocontrole para não puxar a mão e enfiar as unhas naquele rosto moreno e orgulhoso e marcá-lo com seu ódio.

Inuyasha sentiu sua tensão e disse, sombrio:

— Muito bem. Então, me odeia. Não esperava que fosse diferente. Mas você poderia ter uma vida até bem agradável, se quisesse.

— Com você aqui?

Os dedos longos apertaram os dela, dolorosamente, mas logo os soltaram.

— Sim, comigo aqui — respondeu, recostando-se na cadeira, um sorriso irônico nos lábios sensuais. —Está acostumada a gastar muito dinheiro, E comigo, nunca terá este problema. É evidente que gosta do lugar. Se der uma chance a si mesma, dentro de algum tempo perceberá que gosta de mim. Não imediatamente, mas estou disposto a esperar algumas semanas. Mas a noite passada provou duas coisas: a primeira, que ainda era virgem; a outra, que não é indiferente a mim.

— Já me disseram muitas vezes que atração física não tem nada a ver com amor ou respeito. Agora sei que é verdade. Ontem, você teve tudo que conseguirá de mim: nada que qualquer outro homem experiente não conseguiria.

— Como o seu namoradinho?

Ela encolheu os ombros, embora seu coração tivesse sentido o golpe.

— Como sabe, eu ainda era virgem. Kouga e eu estávamos preparados para esperar.

— Felizmente para você. Então, está resolvida a continuar resistindo?

— Ontem à noite eu lhe disse o que pretendo fazer. Não vejo por que tornar as coisas mais fáceis para você.

Ele a olhou com aqueles olhos dourados e frios, observando os traços delicados.

— Engana-se, se pensa que isso me abala. Sua indiferença é um desafio. Terei imenso prazer ao tocar seu corpo, sabendo que me odeia e que, no entanto, adora que eu a toque.

Os olhos azuis de Kagome econtraram os dele. Horrorizada, viu que a desejava novamente. Inuyasha ficou de pé e se aproximou; depois, acariciou seus braços nus, e imediatamente Kagome sentiu o sangue ferver.

— Venha, já dormiu, tomou uma ducha e comeu. O resto do dia é meu, minha linda esposa, assim como o resto de sua vida.

Quando ela se levantou, ele pegou seu queixo orgulhoso e, inclinando a cabeça, mordeu de leve a pontinha da orelha.

— Minha escrava rebelde — sussurrou, o hálito morno fazendo-a sentir um arrepio. — Minha, para fazer com ela o que eu quiser. Você disse que seria dócil, não foi? Pois bem, vamos ver por quanto tempo conseguirá resistir.

Era óbvio que não acreditava na força de vontade dela. Quando a levantou nos braços, Kagome permaneceu rígida, procurando não se deixar dominar. Sem dúvida, ele achava que ela era uma adolescente ingênua, pensou, enquanto ele a despia. Mas descobriria que estava enganado!

Dessa vez, Inuyasha foi brutal, mas Kagome não sentiu dor, como na véspera. Precisou de todas as forças para ficar impassível,, recusando-se a fazer mais do que entreabrir a boca para ele. Mas não podia evitar que os seios enrijecessem ou que a pele se arrepiasse. Ainda assim, conseguiu que ele não percebesse que seu corpo a estava traindo, que ardia de desejo. A não ser pelos sinais evidentes de excitação, que o avisavam de que ela estava pronta para ser possuída novamente.

E ae o que acharam? Kagome não é nenhuma mocinha indefesa? Não é mesmo?

Ana182: Que bom que vc gostou! Não se preocupe já estou postando esse capitulo e em breve postarei o próximo!

srta Karol: Gosto de saber que gostam da minha fic, as coisas estão ficando cada vez mais quentes e melhores por isso não perca os próximos capítulos.

Cosette: Olha eu não vou falar muito, mas te garanto que as coisas vão ficar ainda mais interessantes e te garanto que não só você como todas as outras leitoras irão se surpreender!

Syssa-chan: Ah que bom que vc gostou não se preocupe que sempre postarei rápido, beijos!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO ****IV**

Quando tudo terminou, Kagome ficou ofegante, os olhos fechados, sentindo ódio. Tinha lido em algum lugar que a maior parte do prazer do sexo estava na cabeça; portanto, enquanto o odiasse, ele não arrancaria dela a entrega definitiva. Inuyasha destruíra seu sonho de amor, roubara sua virgindade, possuíra totalmente seu corpo, mas, enquanto o odiasse, isso seria tudo o que conseguiria. Nunca a ouviria gemendo de prazer, nunca gozaria o triunfo de levá-la ao êxtase em seus braços, todas as defesas vencidas, sua rendição total. E se o preço que ela precisava pagar era a frustração, como a que sentia naquele instante... bem, ela o pagaria, contente.

— Olhe para mim — ordenou o marido. Quando ela abriu os olhos, ele estava sorrindo. — Mas que mulherzinha teimosa — murmurou, beijando os seios redondos e palpitantes.

Exausta, Kagome ficou calada, observando a cabeça morena com irritação. Não, outra vez! Ele não ia conseguir, pensou. .

Mas aparentemente ele só pretendia atormentá-la, pois logo se afastou um pouco.

— Estou cansado.

Pouco depois dormia profundamente, a cabeça apoiada no peito da esposa, o corpo nu colado ao dela num total abandono.

Kagome não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali, olhando interessada o contraste de sua pele muito branca com a dele, bronzeada. Devia ter cochilado, pois de repente acordou com frio. Inuyasha tinha levantado e se vestia.

Os olhos dourados percorriam demoradamente seus seios, os quadris, as coxas. Irritada com aquela atitude de posse, ela se cobriu com o lençol.

— Levante. — Quando ela resistiu, sacudindo teimosamente a cabeça, ele chegou perto. — Já é mais de meio-dia e um bom passeio a pé só vai lhe fazer bem.

— Não quero sair.

Ele então beijou-a na boca, forçando-a a entreabrir os lábios. Depois, segurou seu rosto, os olhos nos dela, numa luta de vontades.

Kagome baixou o olhar primeiro.

— Sim — disse ele, como se lesse seus pensamentos. — Faça como eu quero, e vamos nos dar bem.

— Duvido! — Estava louca de raiva e não conseguiu fingir calma.

O rosto dele revelava uma ironia enlouquecedora, enquanto um sorriso de zombaria o iluminava.

— Quer apostar? Dentro de cinco anos você vai lamentar tanto desperdício de emoção.

— Acredita mesmo nisso? Se acredita, é porque não me conhece. Ou, além de outros defeitos lamentáveis, é também convencido?

Preparada para aguentar uma reação violenta, Kagome se surpreendeu quando Inuyasha deu uma gargalhada.

— Vai se divertir tentando descobrir. Ande, vista-se logo. Ou prefere que eu me deite outra vez?

A pressa com que ela saltou da cama foi quase insultante, mas ele riu irônico.

Pelo menos, deixou-a sozinha enquanto ela se arrumava, bem devagar. Ele que esperasse!

Kagome parou na soleira da porta, observando o marido. Era na verdade um belo homem, pensou, sem emoção. Com o sol batendo nos cabelos prateados, a cabeça um pouco inclinada, parecia completarnene absorto na leitura de um livro.

"Esse homem sabe tudo o que é possível saber sobre mim... sobre meu corpo."

Era uma estranha sensação. Aqueles dedos longos que viravam as páginas haviam tocado sua pele, como se ela o fascinasse, como se a amasse, experimentando o êxtase da posse, usando-a para gerar os filhos que desejava.

Lembrou-se então da mulher que um dia havia compartilhado a cama dele, a mulher que ela descuidadamente matara. Será que ele fingia estar com Kikyou, quando a possuía?

Aquele pensamento a revoltou. Já era bastante assustador ter que se sujeitar à luxúria daquele homem, mas ser usada como uma substituta, saber que enquanto ele a possuía era o rosto de Kikyou que via, deixava-a enojada.

Entretanto, por que se importar com isso? Desprezaria Inuyasha até morrer, nada que ele fizesse apagaria a humilhação que a obrigara a passar. Entretanto, foi com algo semelhante a alívio que se lembrou de que, enquanto a possuía, seus dedos haviam mergulhado nos cabelos dela como se o agradassem, murmurava seu nome e elogiava seu corpo e seu rosto. E, fisicamente, ela e sua falecida mulher não se pareciam em nada. Kikyou fora alta e com cabelos castanhos, os traços miúdos e regulares. Depois do acidente, tinha visto várias fotos dela nos jornais e revistas, e aqueles traços clássicos tinham ficado gravados para sempre em sua mente atormentada.

— Pronta? — perguntou Inuyasha, erguendo o olhar. Uma escada descia do terraço, ladeada por enormes samambaias, e dava num extenso gramado. Foram na direção da praia por um caminho estreito, e Kagome gostou que Inuyasha não tentasse segurá-la, seguindo na frente.

A praia era uma pequena extensão de areia rosada cercada de enormes árvores, e, além delas, um meio círculo de terras planas se elevava abruptamente em montes verdejantes. A água cintilava ao sol e havia um silêncio tão grande, que escutavam o ruído de uma serra, a quilômetros dali. Acostumada a altura dos Alpes do Sul, aqueles montes não impressionavam Kagome, mas eram igualmente belos.

Aos poucos, foi ficando mais alegre. Em Christchurch, o verão tinha acabado e já estava frio, mas ali ainda fazia bastante calor para nadar. No entanto, logo desistiu da idéia, encantada com a linda paisagem. Pelo estuário, via o mar ao longe, coalhado de velas brancas.

— Está olhando para o golfo de Hauraki — explicou o marido. — Durante os feriados parece que cada habitante de Auckland sai de barco.

— Você tem um?

— Não. Gosto muito de velejar, mas tenho tão pouco tempo que não vale a pena comprar um. Mas pretendo trabalhar cada vez menos. E, quando tiver uma família, pretendo dar mais atenção a ela e ficar mais tempo em casa.

Pegou a mão dela e beijou os dedos, com um sorriso malicioso.

Passearam em silêncio pela praia, ele acertando seus passos aos dela, enquanto olhava sua propriedade com evidente prazer.

Está muito consciente deste homem, pensou Kagome, rebelde. Ignore-o. Ele também a está ignorando. Aproveite essa praia, esse cenário maravilhoso, o ar com um pouco de maresia, o grito longínquo das gaivotas...

Abaixou-se, tirou as sandálias, e saiu correndo para a água, o instinto fazendo com que se afastasse dele. A água estava agradável, mas um ruído repentino a fez estremecer.

— Um peixe — disse ele. lacônico. — Muitos costumam saltar assim.

— Ah... — E mudando de assunto: — Quem toma conta da casa?

— Yura Thurkettle. Ela cuida de tudo. Mora numa casa atrás da nossa. O administrador da fazenda mora num chalé perto da estrada. Fica naquela direção. — Apontou para um ponto onde o caminho se elevava em direção ao topo. — Yura não é difícil de se lidar, mas tem dignidade.

— Uma coisa que seu patrão não tem.

Ele sorriu, mas a voz era fria.

— Você fez uma escolha. Do que se queixa?

— Uma escolha impossível! Sabia perfeitamente que eu tinha que concordar com a sua proposta.

— Se bem me lembro, foi uma proposta, não uma imposição.

— Eu teria preferido uma imposição. Você usou seu poder para controlar meu pai. E, quando ele morreu, convenceu minha mãe a confiar em você e fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais cheia de dívidas. Você roubou..., e pretende continuar roubando. Roubou a minha virgindade e pretende roubar o meu corpo, obrigando-me a gerar seu filho. Você roubou a minha vida! Mas não vai conseguir roubar meu coração, ou minha mente. Esses, guardarei bem guardados! E não há nada que possa fazer!

— Não me importo. Pensa mesmo que me interesso por seu coração... ou sua mente? Esses só me interessam na medida em que não a impeçam de ser uma boa mãe. E quanto ao seu coração... — Pousou de leve a mão no seio dela. — A única coisa que me interessa quanto ao seu coração é que ele dispara cada vez que encosto a mão em você.

— É medo.

— Bobagem. Seu orgulho não a deixa confessar que tem atração por mim. Ah, finge muito bem, resignada e impassível, mas não preciso me esforçar muito para excitar você. Seu corpo mostra o que sente. Acha mesmo que seria tão pouco dolorido ontem à noite, ou hoje de manhã, se não estivesse pronta para mim? Você...

Agarrou o pulso dela bem a tempo e segurou-a com força durante longos e desesperantes minutos, a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Depois, inclinou a cabeça e deu uma leve mordida um pouco abaixo da palma. Kagome estremeceu e ele deu um sorriso de vitória.

— Está vendo? Não pode negar, benzinho.

— Odeio você!

— Eu sei. — Voltou a andar, ainda segurando a mão dela, de maneira que, se alguém os olhasse de longe, pensaria que eram um casal apaixonado, andando de mãos dadas. — Pois saiba, Kagome, que prefiro seu ódio à indiferença que tentou demonstrar. A única pessoa que sofre com sua teimosia de não se entregar é você mesma. Na verdade, sinto um prazer diferente ao vê-la lutar tanto para fingir indiferença, quando seu corpo vibra de desejo e me recebe com uma avidez quase indecente.

— Pare com isto!

— Então, não me provoque. — Soltou a mão dela. — Não me importo se você fica em meus braços como um pedaço de pau, sua pequena vigarista. Mas não tenho intenção de lhe dar privilégios só porque é minha esposa. Se quer meu respeito vai ter que lutar por ele.

— Como Kikyou fez?

— Ah, mas eu amava Kikyou — respondeu, com brutal sinceridade. — E é a última vez que falamos sobre isso. Nunca mais quero escutar o nome dela. Entendeu?

A incrível diferença na voz dele e as feições transtornadas a assustaram. Afastou-se, desprezando a si própria por sua covardia, pois temia que Inuyasha se tornasse violento.

— Não precisa ter medo. Nunca bati em mulher na minha vida.

— Não vai precisar. Você tem duas reféns... três, se contar Kouga.

— Outro nome que não quero mais ouvir! Agora, ela tremia incontrolavelmente, humilhada.

— Existem mais outros nomes? — perguntou, insolente. Ele não respondeu, e, depois de mais alguns passos, ela pediu: — Gostaria de voltar agora.

— Claro. Apesar de aqui ser mais quente do que no sul, à tarde costuma esfriar, e deve sempre sair com um agasalho. Estamos no outono.

Kagome sentia-se subitamente exausta. Alem da tensão com a preparação do casamento na semana anterior, a selvagem possessão de Inuyasha a havia deixado chocada. Seu corpo estava dolorido e a discussão tinha causado uma ligeira dor de cabeça. Gostaria de poder dormir uma semana inteira... sozinha. E acordar em sua cama, em sua casa.

Quando entraram no hall, ele a olhou com aquele jeito insolente e frio que ela detestava, pois a fazia sentir-se pequena, estúpida, inferior,

— Sabe cozinhar?

— Claro que sei.

— Então, pode preparar o jantar, já que Yura está de folga. Precisa de ajuda?

— Não se preocupe, eu encontro tudo.

Piscando, para afastar as lágrimas, ela abriu a geladeira, onde havia algumas costeletas de vitela. Na despensa, achou tudo para fazer um borsch e, como sobremesa, maçãs ao forno, recheadas com mel, passas e nozes.

Depois de tudo preparado, voltou ao quarto. Lá encontrou Inuyasha trocando os documentos do bolso da calça que vestira para a que estava usando agora, os cabelos ainda úmidos do banho, a expressão mais uma vez preocupada.

— O jantar estará pronto em vinte minutos — disse ela, enquanto ia para o quarto de vestir. Não o ouviu responder nem se importou. Quando saiu do banheiro, vestida e pintada, o quarto estava vazio.

Depois de jantarem, ele a levou outra vez para o quarto, e mais uma vez a possuiu, gozando o corpo jovem que já tinha escravizado, apesar de tudo.

Kagome ficou arrasada. Tocou o lábio que havia mordido até sangrar, na ânsia de se manter impassível. Mesmo se ele a ameaçasse de morte, não demonstraria nada, a não ser desdém. Naquela segunda noite de seu casamento, rezou para ficar grávida. Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, estava sozinha na cama.

— Está na hora de se levantar — Inuyasha falou, entrando no quarto. — A não ser que prefira que eu me deite para lhe fazer companhia.

Irritou-se com a falta de privacidade, pois ele invadia seus sonhos da mesma forma que invadia seu corpo, forçando-a a aceitar a escravidão.

Ao mesmo tempo o odiava e temia, e ao poder sensual que tinha sobre ela. Estremecia cada vez que a tocava, era uma reação involuntária de excitação sexual, e se desprezava por isso.

Virou o rosto, preferindo a raiva dele do que sua luxúria, sem saber que uma podia levar à outra.

Inuyasha riu e enfiando a mão sob os lençóis, começou a acariciá-la. Rígida e revoltada, Kagome sentiu, impotente, que o coração batia mais depressa e que a mão dele deixava um rastro de fogo na pele sensível.

— Devia ter pulado da cama quando mandei — sussurrou Inuyasha, o hálito roçando sua boca, enquanto, teimosamente, ela continuava de olhos fechados.

Kagome tentou relaxar, esperando. Ele estava perto, a boca quase colada à dela, mas não a beijou. Quando abriu os olhos, confusa, viu que o marido sorria.

— Sua mentirosa — acariciou-lhe os seios e o ventre, provando como sua rendição era total.

Lutando contra, o desejo que a consumia, Kagome conseguiu se conter.

— O que você consegue de mim, conseguiria também de uma prostituta! E eu o desprezo, sempre vou desprezar.

— Quantas vezes preciso repetir que não me importo?

A mãe havia dito uma vez que os homens eram assim mesmo. Kagome tinha nítida na mente a voz pedante de Rose: "As mulheres precisam amar para se entregarem completamente".

Talvez fosse verdade para a maioria das mulheres, mas ela estava conhecendo o perigo da atracão física, e só sua determinação evitava que se rendesse inteiramente. A única maneira de manter sua integridade moral era resistir tentando submeter sua vontade e sua mente. Assim, tentou pensar em outra coisa, fingindo que ele não estava ali.

— Tão obediente — disse Inuyasha, quando terminou. — feito uma marionete.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, fingindo surpresa.

— Mas é o que sou. Você e minha mãe puxaram os cordões, e aqui estou eu. Se queria uma esposa apaixonada, devia ter feito tudo diferente.

—E acha que eu conseguiria, se tivesse tentado namorar você? — perguntou ele apoiando o cotovelo na cama.

— Não. Eu amo Kouga.

— Verdade? Pois não acredito. Se realmente o amasse, não estaria tão revoltada porque consigo excitá-la. É melhor que aceite os fatos. E a verdade é que, para mal ou para bem, agora você é minha. Parece que prefere que seja o mal; não me importo, a não ser pela razão egoísta de que uma esposa que coopera é mais cômoda do que a que está aborrecida ou resmunga. Mas é melhor que saiba desde já, minha rebelde, que não há escapatória para você. Eu a possuo. Eu a comprei, paguei um alto preço por você e pretendo usufruir desse seu lindo corpo o mais que conseguir.

Cada palavra dele era reforçada pelo olhar cheio de volúpia e pela mão que deslizava por sua pele, parando em concha sobre o seio firme e redondo.

Kagome fechou os punhos, humilhada e vencida, sentindo, apesar de tudo, o corpo vibrar por e!e.

— Daqui a alguns anos, quando eu a tiver domada a meus pés, acho que terei saudade de nossas batalhas. Elas dão um tempero à vida, da mesma maneira que as caçadas.

Seus lábios novamente cobriram os dela, provocantes, sedutores, mas quando Kagome recusou uma resposta ele os abandonou e passou a morder de leve os bicos dos seios, até ficarem rijos. Olhou para ela outra vez.

— Uma das razões de que gosto tanto do seu corpo é que ele não tenta mentir para mim. — Depois, dando uma palmadinha no ventre chato. — Agora, veja se providencia um bebê logo, e ficarei muito feliz.

— Espero não poder ter filhos.

Por um instante, a expressão dele ficou assustadora.

— Se acontecer isso, minha querida, eu me divorciarei de você e casarei com uma mulher fértil. — Beijou-a brutalmente. — Mas vou te manter como minha amante, numa prisão luxuosa, só para me dar prazer.

— Você não faria isso. Não pode fazer isso! — balbuciou, estremecendo quando ele mordiscou a ponta de sua orelha.

— Não? — Afastou-se um pouco para olhar melhor o rosto pálido, sorrindo de uma maneira que a assustou ainda mais. — Reze para ter logo esse filho. Não sou mais nenhum garoto. Agora, levante-se e venha conhecer Yura.

Yura Thurkettle era uma mulherzinha magra, bem mais alta do que Kagome, com um rosto inexpressivo. Não sorriu e olhou para a esposa de Inuyasha como se estivesse decepcionada.

— Devia ter me avisado — disse, azeda.

— Por quê? A casa está sempre em ordem.

— Depois do café, eu a levarei para conhecer melhor a casa, sra. Taisho.

— Pode chamá-la de Kagome — disse Inuyasha.

— Ela é quem deve me dizer isso — respondeu Yura.

— Querida? — insistiu Inuyasha, olhando a esposa, mas demorando o olhar nos lábios sensuais e rosados.

— Por favor, pode me chamar de Kagome — disse ela, friamente, enfrentando o olhar da outra. — Como estaremos sempre juntas aqui, as coisas ficarão mais fáceis.

— Eu me sentirei melhor se a chamar de sra. Taisho.

— Não seja tola, Yura — insistiu Inuyasha. — Sempre chamou Kikyou pelo primeiro nome, pode fazer o mesmo com Kagome. 0 que temos para o café?

Foram servidos numa pequena copa, ao lado da sala de jantar, o sol entrando peta porta que dava para o outro terraço florido. Ao longe, estavam o mar e as árvores com suas copas prateadas.

Aos poucos, Kagome sentia-se melhor. O pior tinha passado,, e, embora Inuyasha fosse dono de seu corpo e de sua vida, sua integridade continuava intacta. O corpo estava um pouco dolorido, mas esperava, com o tempo, se acostumar à poderosa sensualidade do marido quando fazia amor com ela. Esperava também que aquela excitação diminuísse, pois, depois de algum tempo de casados, os casais não deviam ficar assim abalados com a proximidade um do outro.

Depois da refeição, Inuyasha trancou-se no escritório, enquanto Yura levava-a para conhecer a casa.

Nem mesmo a atitude fria da governanta evitou que Kagome apreciasse seu novo lar. A arquitetura da casa, aproveitando ao máximo o lugar e a magnífica vista, combinava harmonicamente com a decoração sóbria e aconchegante, formando um conjunto impecável.

Era bem maior do que pensara. Além do quarto deles, havia ainda um quarto de criança completo, quatro banheiros, quartos de hóspedes luxuosamente mobiliados, salão de estar, de jantar, uma biblioteca e uma sala de música, além da salinha mobiliada de junco, onde tinham tomado o café.

Depois, Kagome foi sozinha dar uma volta pelo jardim e descobriu uma piscina e uma quadra de tênis, escondida atrás de uma trepadeira de maracujá. Colheu uma das frutas já bem madura e comeu.

Visitou então o pomar com suas laranjeiras, limoeiros e macieiras; a seguir, a horta, onde encontrou um homem no meio dos brócoles. Era alto e magro, e olhou espantado para ela.

— Sou Kagome Taisho — disse, estendendo a mão.

— Bankotsu Thurkettle. Espero que seja feliz.

— Obrigada. Mas que linda horta! É o senhor quem cuida de tudo aqui?

— Sim.

— É um lindo lugar — comentou, tentando puxar conversa. Mas tudo que arrancou dele foram monossílabos. Depois de algum tempo, desanimada, ela voltou para a casa.

Sentou-se numa espreguiçadeira perto da piscina. Aparentemente, os dois Thurkettle eram pouco comunicativos, mas conseguira descobrir que a casa tinha sido decorada por um profissional, e apenas o quarto do casal, por Kikyou.

Mergulhou a mão na água e se surpreendeu ao descobrir que ela estava aquecida. Por que não? A mãe lhe havia dito que Inuyasha era muito rico.

— Aquecimento solar — explicou uma voz atrás dela, a zombaria deixando-a imediatamente tensa. — Já esteve na garagem dos barcos?

— Não. — Não aceitando a mão que ele lhe estendia, ficou de pé, mas Inuyasha passou o braço por sua cintura, puxando-a para ele.

— Vamos até lá.

A garagem ficava no sopé do rochedo. Havia duas canoas, um barco a motor e um escaler, além de material de pescaria e redes.

— É enorme — comentou Kagome, sua voz ecoando.

— Foi construída quando os barcos eram guardados em galpões. Podemos dar uma volta de barco hoje.

— Você não precisa trabalhar?

— Preocupada com minha renda? — caçoou, e ela ficou tensa. — Não se preocupe, senhora minha mulher, farei com que nunca lhe falte dinheiro. Mas não vou perder tudo só porque estou em lua-de-mel. Tenho gente de confiança, e esta semana estarei à sua disposição.

— Se estivesse mesmo, eu o afogaria.

Ele riu e chegou perto daquela figurinha altiva e desafiadora, os belos olhos azuis brilhando friamente, o queixo erguido.

- Você seria a própria viúva alegre, não é? Sinto muito, meu bem, mas não pretendo morrer tão convenientemente, terá que me aturar ainda por muitos anos.

Para se certificar de que ela havia entendido, ele a beijou, segurando-a com força, deixando claro quem mandava.

Nos dias seguintes, exploraram a propriedade e fizeram longos passeios na lancha a motor, por toda a baía, parando em praias; a princípio, a conversa era forçada entre eles, mas aos poucos tornou-se mais natural.

Os dias não eram tão ruins. Eram as noites que Kagome temia, pois cada vez ficava mais difícil mentir nos braços dele. Não que sua passividade o aborrecesse. Ele parecia ter um perverso prazer com sua teimosa resistência, provocando-a com as pequenas traições de seu corpo, até que chegava ao clímax e por alguns momentos se entregava à paixão, ficando depois relaxado e saciado.

Inuyasha divertia-se com o poder que tinha sobre o corpo dela, mas pelo menos não a violentava. Apreciava sua pele acetinada, a forma perfeita de seu corpo, seu perfume, o gosto de sua boca. Enquanto a amava, dizia tudo isso, usando também a voz grave para aumentar o domínio físico que tinha sobre ela, até que seu corpo começava a ceder e a aceitar sua possessão com um prazer secreto e cheio de remorsos.

Mas não sua mente ou seu coração. Cada noite o ressentimento em seus olhos azuis o fazia sorrir, zombeteiro, enquanto aos poucos a preparava para a posse final. Apesar da fraqueza de seu corpo, ela lhe negava rendição total, nunca chegando ao orgasmo.

Depois de uma semana, Inuyasha passou a viajar para Auckland todas as manhãs e Alannah ficava livre o dia lodo. Algumas vezes, trabalhava no jardim, ajudando o silencioso Bankotsu. Nos fins de semana, ela mesma cozinhava, surpresa ao descobrir que se divertia.

Não recebiam visitas, Estavam completamente separados do mundo. E quando o dinheiro que tinha no banco acabasse, Kagome não sabia o que fazer, pois Inuyasha não tocava nesse assunto. Depois do jantar, ele se trancava no escritório, só indo para a cama depois que Kagome estava dormindo. Mas sempre a acordava.

E então o que acharam? Vocês viram como a Kagome não é nada frágil? Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic!

Resposta das reviews:

Cosette- Olha, saber que você e as outras meninas estão gostando dessa fic me causa muita alegria. Eu concordo plenamente com você as mulheres devem mesmo serem fortes e porem os homens na linha. Ah e não se preocupe quanto ao Inu e a Kagome nessa história nada é o que parece. Beijos!!!

Syssa-chan- Brigada, espero que você também goste desse capítulo e dos próximos. Beijos!!!

Drika Higurashi- Não se preocupe a Kagome já é do Inu e ninguém tira, fico feliz que você esteja gostando da minha fic. Beijos!!!

lykah-chan- É muito bom que você esteja gostando da fic, mas IFELIZMENTE a historia não é minha. Eu adaptei de um livro que eu li e gostei e passei para o mundo de Inuyasha. Mas, eu tenho uma historia realmente escrita por mim. Já leu No Amor e Na Guerra? Se não entra no meu profile leia a historia e me diga se gostou. Beijos!!!

Ana182- Nossa brigada, mas, não sinta pena da Kagome porque ela não é nenhuma bobinha e sabe se defender. Beijos!!!

Polly- E só você ta com inveja? Menina eu to aqui babando e morrendo de vontade de estar no lugar da Kagome. O Seshoumaru também é um gato e eu ia botar ele como par de Kagome nessa fic, mas acabei preferindo o Inu. Beijos!!!

Ayanami- Aqui esta o cap 4 espero que você goste, beijos!!!

Chan-Chung- Kagome é fria, mas com razão não é? Ela não permite que o Inu pise nela e isso é bom, fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da fic, beijos!!!


End file.
